FALLEN SAILOR
by lilmihoshi
Summary: A Short Fic about Sailor Moon and the Mysterious Resurrection of the Evil Queen Beryl.


Fallen Sailor Chapter One  
  
By: EvilJade16  
  
OK, this is my first time writing a fic so it might not be so good. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. So, this is a short fic about Sailor Moon, and how Queen Beryl is somehow brought back to life. She has her eye on a particular blonde haired, blue-eyed girl (need I say more).  
  
Discalmer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, so don't sue me and so on and so on.  
  
*****  
  
"Mhh", Serena sighed as she looked up at the clear night sky from her window. The air was cool and crisp that night, which was unusual in her part of town on a summer's night. She had been thinking, reminiscing actually, on old battles fought and won that were long since dead.  
  
" Yup, the good old times, " Serena yawned. " When there was always a bad guy's butt to kick".  
  
Those were happy memories, but now they seemed to fade away as if none of them actually happened. She felt useless. She couldn't just spend all of her time stuffing her face. "What good was it to be fat, huh?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
" Well, whatever use being fat is to you, I hope it's feeding your brain". Luna said tiredly. " Oh, and while your at it Serena, do close the window, it's a bit nippy in here. It won't do you any good if you catch a cold talking to the wind".  
  
Luna had been sleeping on a pillow next to Serena's bed. Her purplish fur had melted into the darkness of the night, and all that was visible were her eyes and crescent moon on top of her forehead. It hadn't occurred to Serena that she was speaking so loudly.  
  
"LUNAAA". She whined.  
  
" No Serena, you really are overdoing it this time, now get to bed". Luna said in the sternest voice possible. She really didn't want to be too hard on her master, but it was necessary.  
  
" Oh yeah, I got to take crap like this… from a cat"! She exclaimed as she flopped down on the bed.  
  
" CAT"! Luna was fuming. " I hope you haven't forgot that I'm your guardian, I must protect you".  
  
" What are ya gonna do, claw someone's eyes out"? Serena mumbled under her breath.  
  
" I just might, if a certain girl doesn't know what's good for her". Luna retorted.  
  
" He, hee, just kidding Luna", Serena replied sheepishly as she ran for cover behind a pillow. What was… Luna? If Serena was useless that made Luna nothing. Nothing but a pet.  
  
" I wonder how the other guys feel"? Serena thought as she put her head on her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Sailor… Serena, SERENA"! She yelled. She was running. Why? she didn't know. All she knew was that her partner, no more than that… her friend was in danger, and she needed to help Serena right away.  
  
"Oh, hi Rei. Its so nice of you to drop by". Serena said calmly.  
  
Rei had stopped running. There was something wrong about Serena. Maybe it was her voice or maybe it was her eyes. Those deep blue eyes had looked tired and empty, which wasn't Serena at all.  
  
" Aren't you gonna come over here and meet him? Serena yelled.  
  
"Who"?  
  
"Him, he's standing right next to me". Serena pointed to a tall dark figure.  
  
Rei shielded her eyes to see better in the sun's glare, but the shadowy figure was a blur to her. So naturally, she moved in closer.  
  
"AAH". Rei screamed. A wave of bad vibes almost toppled her over. "Wow, that definitely wasn't good".  
  
"What's wrong… Rei? You don't like me, hmm"? The figure said slyly.  
  
Rei did not reply. She was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Come here. I will not stand for your insolence". The voice boomed.  
  
"Come here damn you". Without any warning the figure outstretched its arm and grabbed Rei's throat and pulled her to it. She was a helpless fly caught in a spider's web.  
  
"You…uhh, Serena"? Rei sobbed. She looked at Serena long and hard.  
  
"Help… me, please. Why, Serena"? Rei gasped as the grip on her throat became tighter.  
  
"Maybe because I'm not Serena". What was supposed to be Serena, was an older woman, with those same empty eyes "Serena" had had earlier. Slowly everything faded into darkness around Rei.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Rei awoke in a heap of tears and sweat, gasping for air. It had seemed so real, she thought to herself. She reached up with her hand to touch her throat. Her neck felt cool against her skin, not warm as if someone had been holding it.  
  
"What the heck is happening to me"? She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I should… I gota tell the guys tomorrow. This could mean business".  
  
"Rei"? "What's wrong with you"? Asked the drowse figure lying next to her in bed. His hair was tussled around his head as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
"Chad I… I had a bad dream is all". Rei stuttered to her fiancé.  
  
"Oh, well what was it about? Did something bad happen to me"? Chad asked.  
  
Ohh brother! Could he be more egotistical! "Yeah you did get hurt, you were decapitated Chad".  
  
"What kind of freaky…"?  
  
"GOOD NIGHT CHAD". Rei said sweetly with a bit of edge in her voice. She rolled under her blanket, and all was dark again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~( Five years since the destruction of Queen Beryl)  
  
In the dark reaches of space something was stirring. "Arise my dead queen" Rasped the phantom's voice. Her body was misshapen and burned. It would have been impossible to recognize her if it wasn't for strands of her auburn colored hair. She had been badly hurt since that grave battle five years ago.  
  
"Sailor Moon". She cursed. That had been all she managed to say. It was the only word that held some shred of significance to her.  
  
"When I am freed from this hell, I will rip you limb from limb and have my demon dogs burning hot from hell, pick at your flesh and drink your foul tasting blood. And when they are finished with you, you'll have me to contend with". She raged quietly to herself.  
  
"All in due time my dead queen". Beryl turned her head slowly to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"Who…"?  
  
"I am your savor. Together we will destroy what is left of Crystal Tokyo and Neo Queen Serenity". Said the phantom.  
  
"MMH". Beryl sighed in relief. She had waited long enough and now it was time for bittersweet revenge.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As I said before it might not be that good since its my first fic, but review it anyways OK. I wont know if its good or not if ya don't tell me. I don't know where I'm going with this but, you'll find out in chap. 2 ( if there is a chap. 2). 


End file.
